


Dance

by Naarel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Shenna: No I'm not, They gay tbh, Yeah you liar, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: I ship them and I can't stop halp I'm basically shipping one part of my mind with one part of someone's else mind wtf





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurixMonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/gifts).



_Well, I can see, you're a liar just like me._  


_I won't be trying to learn your methods_

_I haven't even seen you yet_

_Can we dance?_

_  
_

_You've got a dress of a deceiver_

_I'm wearing that sweet deception_

_We can share quick fake kiss_

_Can we dance?_

_  
_

_Let's laugh together at them both_

_Let's pretend to love_

_Let's try to fill our empty hearts_

_Let's dance._


End file.
